The Child Of The Flame
by LandlordTheLordOfTheSeas
Summary: The adventure of an orphaned demigod and his "family". Rated M. Sorry this is my first fanfic and I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Everything except the 4 OC and the plot is owned by Rick Riordan.

 **Chapter 1**

 _He runs as fast as he can and hides in a closet, listening to his mother's and aunt's tormented screaming as she is ripped apart._ _The beasts slowly pass by where he is hiding. After they pass by he runs out the front door at full speed. He looks back and sees the two hellhounds running after him. He came to a cliff and was cornered. The two hellhounds slowly crept closer and closer. He turned away from them and jumped off the cliff. As he was falling he heard someone calling his name. "Mama is that you" he asked. The voice called his name again._

 _Nick's POV_

I opened my eyes and realized that Jessica was calling to me. We were under attack. My 10 year old "brother" was using his sword to fight off a hellhound. My 6 year old "daughter" was using a bow to help Robert. My "sister" Jessica (15, like me) was killing hellhounds and also shooting the giant Cyclops. I pulled out Earth Shaker and ran towards the Cyclops. I swung my massive hammer at the cyclops' kneecap, breaking it and bringing it to a knee I jumped in the air with Earth Shaker over my head and brought it down with all my strength, right on the Cyclops' head. Cracking his skull in half. I checked on Robert and Lilly, making sure they were okay, before making my way towards Jess.

Jessica's POV

'Gods he is so hot' I thought as I watched Nick walk towards me turning Earth Shaker back into a pen. As soon as he reached me he suddenly stops and goes red while turning his head away from me. "What's wrong" I ask. He blushes even more and says "um, Jessica look down". I look down at my sizeable breasts and realize that the monster sliced through my shirt and bra exposing my boobs. I decided to have a little fun with him. " What" I asked seductively " you don't like the view?" He blushed so hard and turned so red that I thought he was going to burst into flames at any moment. "Can you please cover up"he said "it's making me uncomfortable". "Well" I said "you're just going to have to deal with it because this was my last shirt and it also completely ruined my bra". He took off his shirt and handed it to me still looking away. "Here" he said. I took it from him and changed my shirt. "There, are you happy?" I asked. "Very" was the only thing he said. I walked up to him and hugged his arm, rubbing my breasts against him, and tried not to laugh as his whole body stiffened. "Are you sure that you didn't like the view" I purred. " **Stop, now"** he growled out. I started pouting my lip, knowing he couldn't resist, and made puppy eyes at him. He sighed,"You are so annoying sometimes" he said as he lifted me into a hug. "Love you too" I said and gave him and a quick peck on the lips. He was so startled that he almost dropped me. He set me down with his face looking redder than I had ever seen it and just said "come on, we have things to do", then he briskly walked away. I trailed behind him as Robert ran to catch up to Nick. "Whoa" Robert said "did you see how big her boobs were? They were gigantic! They looked soft, do you think that they are soft? I think that they are, but I haven't touched them. Have you touched them? I bet you have, while me and Lilly were asleep. Were they soft? Did they make good pillows? Did you taste them like babies taste their mom's?" I just laughed as I watched Nick's face get more and more red by the second.

Night

Jessica's POV

Nick and the others were asleep. I was cuddled up next to Nick. I slowly pulled out his huge member before wrapping my lips around it. I did my best to take it all, but was gagging. I continued to suck him and jerk him off at the same time. Eventually after about 5 minutes he came in my mouth. I pulled his pants back up and cuddled up next to him again, dreaming of the day when he would stop seeing me as a sister and gave me the fucking I wanted.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for reading please review. This is my first fanfic so I hoped you guys liked it. If you have any ideas let me know. Also what PJO characters would you like to see ( this is M rated for a reason) and if you have an OC, give their name, godly parent (if a demigod) age, and who you want them to be paired with, if you want them to be paired.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:So, I just wanting give a shout-out to the first two followers of this story, shymmy and HeroesofOlympusJustin. Thank you two for following the story, it really means alot. Please review with any ideas on what characters from PJO you want and who they should be paired with. Also if you have an OC you created that you would like to be in the story, give their full name, godly parent (if a demigod), what they look like, their personality, and who you want them to be paired with (If you want them to be paired)**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. Or am I? No I'm not. Would be pretty cool though.**

 **Ps. I am going to be writing this story in 3rd person so let me know what you think. Now, on to the story.**

* * *

It was early in the morning and everyone but Nick was asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream last night. I mean, he thought of Jessica as a sister. But lately, he's been having some strange feelings for her. It didn't help that she messed with him. He's had dreams about her before, but last night was different. He had a very vivid dream that Jessica was giving him a blowjob. And frankly, it turned him on just thinking about it.

He felt dirty, but was also a little afraid that if he told her she wouldn't return his feelings. He also didn't want to lose her. He had only known her for 2 years, but they had been through alot together. His whole life all he wanted was someone to care about him.

Sure, he had his mom before she was killed. But, he wasn't so popular at school. In fact, he was bullied a lot and had contemplated and even attempted suicide at times.

Actually, he first met Jessica because he was going to kill himself. But the fates decided that it wasn't his time, and sent her to save him.

It was 3 months after his mom and aunt were killed and he escaped from the hellhounds. He had lost everything, but still somehow managed to get by.

He was sick of it. He couldn't go on. He gathered his belongings, and set out to find a place where he could slit his wrists and die in peace.

He eventually settled on a dark alleyway. He went in, sat down and pulled out his knife. And then he heard a voice.

"Hi" this new voice said "I'm Jessica". Nick turned his head and looked at this girl. "What are you doing?" she asked. He smiled at her and put his knife away. "Nothing" he replied.

They started talking. After a while, Nick found out that she was also an orphan and that she could see the monsters too. They became best friends and we're inseparable after that.

Later they eventually found Robert and Lilly, who had started calling Jessica and Nick mama and papa. Which caused Robert and even Jessica to occasionally call him papa too.

He loved all 3 of them, they were family. He would do anything for them. Even give his own life. Which he had almost done just that before he had Earth Shaker.

One of those instances was when they were captured by people who wanted to make them slaves. They were suddenly ambushed at night, and loaded into a van. Nick put up as much of a fight as he could but was still too young and weak. When he woke he was chained up in a room by himself with some man standing in front of him.

"Where is my family?" Nick asked. The man in front of him chuckled. "Your family is dead soon, well except for the older girl. We'll probably keep her around, and use her before selling her" he said.

He continued to tell Nick what they were going to do to Jessica, and how they were going to kill Robert and Lilly. He told Nick that he was going to force him to watch before slitting his throat.

Nick was mad, to say the least. He couldn't let his family be hurt, he just couldn't. His vision turned red. He felt like he was going to burst into flames, and he did. His whole body was covered in flames. His temperature got so high that it melted his chains.

The man turned to open the metal door by it was too late. He was practically cooked alive. Nick touched the door and it melted wherever he touched.

He walked down the halls coming across only a few people. He extinguished himself before finding the rest of his family. He found them and looked for something to free them.

He eventually found a hammer (which he kept and named Earth Shaker) and used it to break them free. After he freed all of them he saw a button on the hammer which he pressed. As soon as he did, the hammer turned into a pen. He put it into his pocket and left with the others.

They later passed by the place and saw it burnt down. He decided not to tell them about his newfound power. He didn't want to scare them or worst of all, lose them.

"Papa" he heard a voice say, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I had a bad dream" it was Lilly, he walked over to her and picked her up. "Do you want to talk about it" Nick asked. "Yeah it was about the bad men who hurt me" Lilly said.

Nick felt bad for her. They had found out that she had been abused a few days after they found her. Which, naturally, made Nick instantly want to kill them. But Lilly refused to tell them where her stepfather lived.

"Don't worry Lilly" Nick said rocking her in his arms as she started to fall asleep. " I won't let anyone hurt you, even if it's the last thing I do". He kissed her forehead and laid her on her bed, before going back to his own to get a few more hours of sleep. As he lie down he could feel Jessica cuddle up next to him. He smiled and put his arm around her before going to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Finally this chapter is finished. I started at around 1 a.m and it is now 4:48 a.m. Although, I might go to sleep and post it after I wake up. Thank you for reading and sorry if this chapter was a little depressing. Also I have updated chapter 1 because I realized that in the last sentence I started writing in 3rd person when it was supposed to be in 1st. Have a nice day/night and please review because it does mean a lot. Peace.**

 **~LL**

 **Ps. The reason Nick is so strong now is that after the slave dealer incident, he trained every day with push-ups, sit-ups, and other things. Plus his weapon is a giant war hammer about a foot shorter than him which is really heavy, so every time he uses it he works out. Now bye for real.**

 **~LL**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everybody, I was bored do I decided to post this little thing about Nick. It was something I wrote when I first was coming up with the idea for the story and characters. Let me know if you like and I will probably post one on Jessica, Robert, and Lilly. And if you don't like it, too bad because I am going to post more of these later no matter what. So :-P. Anyways thanks for reading and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Full Name: **Nicholas Zepeda:Nicknames are Nick(Duh!), Z, and Papa(by Lilly, Robert, and Jessica)**

Gender: **Male**

Date of Birth: **April 17, Age:15**

Immortal Parent: **Hephaestus**

Personality: **He gets along with everyone but is also very shy. He is a pretty calm dude unless his "family" is threatened. He is a great listener and is sensitive even though he may not seem like it at times. He doesn't trust too many people and is very protective. He kind of contradicts himself. For example he controls fire but loves water, he is great at fighting yet he keeps the peace, he is shy and is happy being a follower but he is also a natural born leader that can easily convince most people to follow him.**

Weapon: **War Hammer in the shape of a pen (called earth shaker/σέικερ γη in Greek) and a shield in the shape of a ring.**

Special Abilities: **Can control fire and cannot be harmed by it**

Strengths: **Physically strong, Great builder, Quick thinker, Can accomplish anything if his "family" is in danger.**

Weaknesses: **About 99% of his own inventions have a tendency to explode, he is willing to give his life so that his "family" can live, and he can't shoot a bow even if his life depended on it**

Fatal Flaw: **Loyalty, his loyalty to his "family" has nearly gotten him killed on several occasions.**

Appearance: **He has messy, shoulder length black hair. His eyes are charcoal black when he in a peaceful or calm mood, but the more angry/irritated he gets his eyes will grow more and more red until they are the color of lava when he is at his angriest(he also gets more powerful the more red his eyes get). He is 6'0" and is broad shouldered. He is a very big but muscular guy and his skin is slightly tanned. He is also very endowed*wink,wink*.**

Biography: **Nick was born and raised in Bakersfield, California. He was staying at his aunt's house a few days after he turned 13, when his mother and aunt were attacked and killed by a pair of hellhounds while Nick fled from the scene. He became a drifter and wandered from city to city trying to survive. He occasionally ran into a monster but was able to either outsmart them or escaped. After a few months of wandering he found his first companion since the incident in a 13 year old girl named Jessica. She was also an orphaned demigod that had been alone for 2 weeks. After they met they were inseparable and started wandering together. Eventually they found other kids just like them and Nick once again has a family. It consists of Nick, who is 15, his "sister" Jessica (also 15), their "brother" Robert (10) and his and Jessica's "daughter" Lilly (6) , Lilly is Nick and Jessica's daughter because when they found her at the age of 4 she started calling them mama and papa.**

* * *

 **AN: let me know if you have any OC you created that you would like to have appear in the story. Give their name, immortal parent (if demigod), description, and pairing (If you want them to be paired). Please review because it does mean a lot. Peace.**

 **~LL**


End file.
